


Сыпется край обетованный

by NightBat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Poetry, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Жалко, там не было случая,Где моя смерть что-то стоила.
Kudos: 2





	Сыпется край обетованный

Темными брызгами памяти  
Сыпется край обетованный,  
Там, где ответы все найдены,  
Лавра венки заготовлены.

Эта победа — последняя,  
Жуткая, но благородная.  
Имя посмертно заветное,  
Мне не очистить надгробие.

Я вспоминаю о будущем,  
Том, что мечтами построила.  
Жалко, там не было случая,  
Где моя смерть что-то стоила.


End file.
